


Calm Down, Lavender

by Rain_Moonwater_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Post-Wedding, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Moonwater_Witch/pseuds/Rain_Moonwater_Witch
Summary: Lavender is over-excited after the wedding. Parvati has to try and calm her wife down.





	

Padma dropped off Parvati and Lavender, Lavender clinging onto Parvati's arm as she stumbled around in her long white dress. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" Padma asked with a concerned frown as both girls helped Lavender to the elevator in their apartment, and Parvati laughed. "Of course she'll be fine! She's just drank a little bit too much, it'll go away in the morning," she responded calmly, opening her door. 

 

Padma gave her sister a hug and walked off, leaving the newlyweds to sleep. Or do whatever married people did-she shuddered. Padma did not want to think about that ever again. 

Parvati dumped Lavender on the light pink couch, where she let out a small whine. "We need to get changed out of our wedding dresses," Parvati said while grabbing their pyjamas from the floor. Lavender immediately turned around, waiting for Parvati to unzip her dress. Parvati unzipped it and helped Lavender clamber out of her dress, noticing the strapless red, lacy bra. Lavender finally managed to get out of her bra and pull on her pyjamas.

Lavender very ungracefully unzipped Parvati's dress and Parvati shed it like she was royalty, pulling on her pyjamas with as much dignity as she could muster. The room was warm and cozy, and Lavender pulled Parvati down to cuddle but Parvati sprang directly back up, walking to the kitchen.

"Baaaaaaabe." Parvati could hear Lavender whine and she chuckled as she made some hot cocoa, adding in extra sugar to hers. As she walked back out into the living room, Parvati turned on the fireplace and put the two cups on the table in front of Lavender. She went to grab some blankets and returned with a rather large mound, and tried to situate Lavender and herself into a comfortable position. 

Lavender immediately wrapped her legs around Parvati's and they both snuggled in as Parvati turned the TV on, choosing to watch Kiki's Delivery Service. Lavender was a half-blood and had introduced Parvati to a lot of movies that Parvati had never thought possible. As they watched it, Parvati lazily played with her hair and Lavender hummed along to the soundtrack. 

"I love you."

"I love you more, you dorky scientist witch whatever the fuck your job is."

Parvati sighed. "Lav, you know I'm a chemist."

"Whatever I wanna sleep."

Parvati laughed, and turned off the TV, carrying Lavender to their room and laying her on their bed. Lavender crawled underneath the bedsheets and Parvati climbed in after her, both of them cuddling until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
